Avalanche
Avalanche is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants recruited by Mystique. He has the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from his hands with devastating effect. His name is Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis (Dominic Petros for short). In X-Men Evolution, he is renamed as "Lance Alvers." Characteristics *Height- 6'2" *Weight-195 lbs *Eyes-brown *Hair-brown *Shoe Size 12 * Alias-Dominic Petros * Citizenship- American History Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Avalanche's past, before Mystique recruited him for the second Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, is almost entirely unknown, except for the fact that he is an immigrant from Crete, in Greece. He operated as a professional criminal, terrorist, and subversive. He first publicly appeared with the Brotherhood when they unsuccessfully attempted to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly during his hearings on the menace that mutants allegedly pose to humanity. The X-Men arrived to stop the assassination and battled the new Brotherhood. He next battled the Avengers with the Brotherhood. Avalanche briefly left the Brotherhood in an attempt to blackmail the state of California into paying him an enormous sum to prevent him from using his power to trigger a major earthquake there. Avalanche fought the Hulk alongside Landslide on this occasion, and suffered broken arms when he attempted to use his powers against the Hulk’s body. He returned to the Brotherhood, and with them encountered Rom and Hybrid. The team later battled the X-Men as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants one final time. Freedom Force The Brotherhood's leader, Mystique, offered the group's services to the United States government. Their first mission under their new name of Freedom Force was to capture the mutant Magneto on behalf of the federal government. The government then sent Freedom Force to capture the Avengers. While seeking to arrest Rusty Collins, he clashed with X-Factor. Freedom Force then fought the X-Men in Dallas, and was present at the X-Men's apparent demise, and battled the New Mutants in Dallas as well. Freedom Force then battled Cyclops and Marvel Girl. Freedom Force again tried to arrest Rusty Collins and battled the New Mutants, but were able to arrest Rusty and Skids as well. They were also dispatched to rescue Senator Robert Kelly from a South American drug syndicate that had kidnapped him, battling the syndicate's superhuman agents in the process. Freedom Force also had a costly battle with the Reavers on Muir Island where a number of members were killed or seriously injured. During the Acts of Vengeance, Avalanche teamed with Blob and Pyro against the Avengers. Avalanche then joined Freedom Force's effort to stop a prison breakout at the Vault. Avalanche then participated in Freedom Force's final mission in Kuwait. He abandoned Blob and Pyro during the battle with Desert Sword to save the seriously injured Crimson Commando. Pyro's Death When Freedom Force was disbanded after the botched mission in the Gulf War, Avalanche continued to work for the government as part of Project: Wideawake, but soon left when he found out that his friend Pyro had contracted the Legacy Virus. Avalanche spent a lot of time afterwards trying to help find a cure for his friend's condition, but he eventually gave up, and Pyro died. Exodus' Brotherhood Avalanche later assaulted the center of New York City, but he was taken down quickly and cleanly by the then-powerless Rahne Sinclair and delivered to the authorities. What he intended to accomplish is unknown. Following that, Avalanche re-appeared in a Brotherhood attack on Philadelphia, where he manifests a newfound ability to affect organic matter by shocking Rogue into submission. He appears again in the attack on the X-Mansion, with the rest of Exodus' Brotherhood. How he escaped the NYPD in the first place is unknown, and his current fate is equally uncertain, as he and the rest of the Brotherhood were sucked into the black hole in Shen Xorn's head. After M-Day Avalanche is one of the few mutants to keep his powers during the M-Day. By the time the X-Men establish themselves in San Francisco, Avalanche, going by the alias "Nick", establishes a bar in order to make a living away from crime. When the X-Men moved their headquarters to San Francisco, Petros was frightened that they would eventually come for him for his past crimes. As he was packing in hopes of leaving his new found life, the X-Men popped in with a friendly warning that they have a truce, but they will be back if he ever decides to return to a life of crime. As they leave, with his place of business and apartment trashed, Petros looks around, mumbling to himself; "F@*!ing X-Men!". Utopia He is seen by Gambit during the riots with Erg and when Ares makes himself known, Avalanche attacks him by causing the earth to rise up under him, Ares then knocks him out by chocking him. He is seen one more time, sitting drunk in his own bar together with other mutants. They are angry that humans are trying to prevent new mutant births and Avalanche participates in a riot. He has the unfortunate circumstance of being paired up against Daken, who easily dodges the worried Avalanche's tremor and was about to slice him. He is taken into custody along with several other mutants who participated in the riots. Death Avalanche was captured by the Red Skull who lobotomised him and installed a machine in his brain to control him. He used Avalanche to attack New York to spark a new wave of anti-mutant sentiment. Captain America, Thor and Havok engaged him, and Avalanche threw himself off of a cliff, seemingly killing himself. Powers and Abilities Powers Avalanche is an Alpha-Level mutant. Seismic Vibrational Wave Generation: Avalanche has the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from his hands with devastating effect. Tuning his mutant powers against buildings or upon the Earth itself, Avalanche can create earthquakes and massive tidal waves, causing massive destruction to anyone who would stand in his way! Avalanche need not touch an object to affect it, for he can direct the vibrations against it from some distance away from it. Avalanche is himself invulnerable to the effects of generating these intense vibratory waves. However, if the vibrations were to be reflected back upon him, he would be injured. Strength level He has the strength of a normal Human at his age. Weaknesses *For unknown reasons, Avalanche's power has little or no effect on organic tissue. When he once used his power against the Hulk, the Hulk was uninjured, but the resulting feedback shattered the bones of Avalanche's arms (which have since completely healed). Hence, although Avalanche's vibrations have little or no effect on organic tissue, the reflected vibrations ("feedback") can injure him. *As yet there is no known limit to the amount of area upon which Avalanche can use his powers at one time. However, there is no evidence that he could create, an earthquake capable of destroying an entire city Notes O*N*E Danger Rating: Severe. Image gallery Avalanche .jpg Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood Category:Villains Category:Utopians Category:Acolytes Category:X-Force Villains Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Corps Category:198 Category:Geokinesis Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans